Who am I really, Where am I from?
by Thislightofmine
Summary: All Rachel has ever known was herself, her Mama, Sue, and her neighbors. When the Schuesters move in across the street, Rachel really starts to question who she is and where she came from. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my new story. Don't worry, I am still working on OSF, but this is a side project that came into my head in a dream. So I'll stop talking and let the story talk for itself.**

* * *

It's been a long time since somebody new moved into the Lima Development. Especially on New Direction Drive. Most people move into the Development of Akron, the one that holds all of the Vocal Adrenaline losers, our rivals from our street's Glee group, on Carmel Drive. Now this is the story of how I, Rachel Barbara Sylvester, became Rachel Barbara Schuester.

I remember it as it was only yesterday.

* * *

I was 10 years old. The youngest on the block. I never knew my story, I only knew that I lived with my foster Mama, Sue. I never really cared about who was my real Mama, because I got all of the love that I needed, from Sue, Noah, Santana, Tina, Mike, Sam, and Brittany. We were the New Directions. Sure we all varied in ages. I just turned 10 and was the star of the group, Santana and Noah (twins) were both 16 at the time. Tina was 11 almost 12. Mike was 12 almost 13. Sam was also 16 and Brittany was 14. Sue was our ring leader, our mentor and our director. We didn't need that many people to compete in McKinley County's competions (Sectionals, State and Regionals). We only needed enough for a trio. So we went out and competed for fun, little did we know that we would win Sectionals, and place at States, moving on to Regionals, only to get crushed by Jesse, Brody and all of the other Vocal Adrenaline dweebs. The only thing that could have led to our success was when the Schuesters moved across the street from Sue's and I's house.

I noticed the moving truck when I went for my morning jog over to the Puckerman's. It was their day to babysit me while Mama went out to her job as the towns legendary cheerleading coach. A lot of people want to know what she is like at home, so I dramatize it a little and tell them that it is awful, that she makes me condition every morning, so once I turn the right age, I can be her star. Only one person on that cheerleading team actually knows how it is like in the house. That is Santana Puckerman. She is like my older sister that I never, and most likely will never have.

Anyways, I made it into the house, said hi to Sarah, their mother, and gave a hug to Dani, their 11 year old sister, then made my way to the backyard. Where I could have a good view of the movers and make sure that Noah had a good view on me.

"No, do you know why there are people moving next door?" I ask him, when I sit next to him on their hammock.

"Apparently, the husband is a music teacher, and the wife is an old off-Broadway star. Their daughter looks about Brittany's age, but doesn't really look like them. But you didn't hear from me." He says that last part sarcastically, making him sound like the people at the beauty parlors that Mama drags me to. Which makes me laugh and then ask a serious question.

"No, why can't you shave that squirrel off of your head? If you want to make a good impression on the new neighbors, you might want that monstrosity gone." I said with a straight face after I stroke his Mohawk on his head.

"NO, You leave my hair alone Rachel. And please, why can't you use words that a 10 year old should know, not words that the wise owl should know." Noah said to me, completely serious

"No," I whined "and you should know these words. You are in high school, it's not that big of a word. And do I have to speak to Sarah about your Winnie the Pooh addiction." I say with a Noah Puckerman smirk on my face.

"Oh Rachel, it looks like I am rubbing off on you." He says with a proud smile. "And by the way, my name's Puck, not Noah." He says, clearly annoyed.

"I am not calling you by that ridiculous name. I am using the one that is clearly on your birth certificate." I say with a smile, and I snuggle into him more, watching his new neighbors move into the old house that has been unoccupied for years.

"Fine." He mumbles and lets me snuggle into his stomach more, and I soon fell asleep, dreaming of meeting the new neighbors, and also my family.

When I wake up, I am in my pink, girly room and I look at the time, seeing that it is 3 in the afternoon. I jump out of the bed and look out the window to check out the movers. I press my face to the glass in fascination. I realize that there is a brunette woman, a petite brunette teen and an overly curly and gelled hair guy, talking to Mama. If only I knew what they were talking about.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to set the scene. It will be Rachel, older narrating the story of how her birth parents found her, and how she learned that love is infinite. Keep reading. Updates will try to come fast, no promises, for both stories.**

**Anyways, review, it's not that hard to do, and TATA for now. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of this story, coming later than expected. This chapter will hopefully get longer, and in this chapter I will be introducing the Schuesters. Also, we will get into history, and you will get more information of their lovely family. Don't worry, I am still working on OSF, I am trying to make the chapters longer, for a bigger story, and a bigger surprise is heading towards the Schuesters, mostly Rachel, and Shelby. Anyways, back to this story!**

* * *

**Present Time**

After I saw them talking in the window, I made sure to not leave Mama alone until she cracked and told me what they were talking about.

* * *

***Flash Back***

"Mama, tell me! Mama." I kept whining until she let off her guard. It wasn't very hard because I was really stubborn, though I would have disagreed with you back then, and she gave in whenever I gave her the puppy eyes.

"Fine, Rach, here is what happened...

_I was walking back from Florence's Flower shop, about to go plant my new begonias, when I got stopped by a lady. _

_"Hello, I'm new in this area, I just moved here with my husband and my niece." She was a petite brunette, but because of her heels, she was about the same height as me._

_"Oh, well that is nice, but why your niece?" I asked, if there was one thing that I wasn't, it was being sensitive. I was like a strange force. One moment I am really a bitch and I insult people, then I am like Mama Bear, and I protect Rachel at any cost. I will tell her soon why I am more protective than most parents._

_"Well, my Husband, Will, has lost his sister and her husband in a dreadful car accident about 7 years ago. Marley, my niece, was only 7 years old, poor girl." She said, I still have yet to know her name._

_"That's sad, but I need to get to my daughter now." I say, not as politely as liked._

_"Oh, you have a daughter, what is her name, and how old is she?" She asked, stopping my arm again. Geez, who does this lady think she is?_

_"Her name is Rachel, and she just turned 12." I say with pride, thinking of the tiny, and loud brunette, that looked a lot like the one standing in front of me. I must be worrying too much, she is safe with the Puckerman's, or napping back at our place, with Puck watching sports on the TV downstairs. I got jarred out of my thoughts when I thought I heard a sigh, and a cough, or was that a sob. I looked up and saw her close to tears, and a guy with extremely curled and gelled hair, really I can smell the gel from here. _

_"I'm leaving now..." I said, trying to back away and make it back to my garden to plant my begonias._

_"Wait, I never got your name!" The lady said again, with a little more composure and without having to lean on curly cue over there._

_"I don't know yours, so why should you know mine." I retort with a little edge._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," she fished into her pocket, and she took out a business card "Shelby, Shelby Schuester." She said with confidence and a show smile, which reminded me of Rachel again, even with the business card._

_"Ok," I draw out, and I pull out my business card from my bra. I hand it to her, and walk away._

_"NICE TO MEET YOU!" Shelby yelled from across the street._

**(Back to Rachel's POV)**

"Thank you Mama, but do you think it was weird when she started tearing up at my name and age?" I ask, while I started to walk into the music room.

"I don't know Rach, I was a little confused about that too." She said, muttering the last part, but my training helped me hear the last part of that sentence.

* * *

**Present Time**

That moment was a little weird for me. I mean really, why would a complete stranger tear up at the mention of my name. I was a little unnerved about that, and asked as many people as I could to find out the information.

"Hey Rach, that got really annoying. At that time, you were an over active 12 year old, remember!" My husband tells me from the couch.

"Honey, I thought we agreed that I will tell the story, since it is mine." I yell back, a little embarrassed and annoyed.

"Alrighty Rach, but be prepared for me to butt in at any time." He said back, walking into the room where I was, and plops down next to me.

Ugh, where was I, oh that's right...

* * *

***Flash Back***

After my work in the music room, my curiousity got the best of me and I walked over to the Puckerman's. As I walk in, I see Noah and Santana sitting in the dining room, eating something. As I walk closer to them, I see Sarah in the kitchen, stirring a pot of stew, and at the kitchen table is Dani, playing a game on her new Ipod.

"Hi, No', Tana." I say sweetly.

"What do you want?" Santana says

"Why do you think I want something!" I exclaim, my big eyes glistening with mischief.

"Whenever you speak sweetly. It means you want something, so what do you want?" Noah says, nicer than it seemed.

"Well, can you tell me about my new neighbors? Mama won't tell me!" I draw out dramatically, and I can here Sarah chuckling in the kitchen.

"Why do you want to know about them?" Dani asks me , walking into the dining room, stealing an Oreo from Noah.

"I want to know why the lady, I think her name was Shelly, started to cry at my name and age!" I exclaim, a little agitated that I am not given any answers.

"We have no idea Rachel, but I heard that the gelled hair guy was going to help your Mama with the New Directions." Noah tells me, grabbing back the Oreos from Dani.

Oh, now that makes sense. But, I still don't understand that why they would want to join the New Directions. They can't beat Mama with her coaching abilities. She yells things at us that make no sense, for both humor reasons and to scare people. She wants to be intimidating, and for some it works, but for others, like Tana and I, it makes us laugh, well until she gives us her death glare, in return we both smile brightly. Sure, that family looks like they can sing well, but Mama is the best, and they cannot take that away from me! I thanked the Puckerman's, after stealing an oreo, and fluffing up Noah's hair, and ran out of the house. I need to find answers and I need them fast.

I got out of the Puckerman house, and just walked down the street. I was actually going to head home, when I realized that I could stop by that house as a friendly neighbor. I walk into my house, and knowing Mama, she is probably in her home office video chatting Becky on how to make the Cherrios better. I sneak past her office, and go into the kitchen to get into the pantry. I open up the wooden door slowly, so I don't make creaking sounds, and I pull out some store bought cookies. I just need to put them on a plate and add some vanilla icing and yellow star sprinkles on top and they will be perfect to give to the new neighbors.

I get out of the house undetected and walk across the street. After looking both ways of course, if I got hit by a car and suddenly die before I become famous, I will haunt the world or try to become a star in the heavens. I walk past the white picket fence, through the little gate, and onto their brick walkway. I slowly walk up the steps to their patio on their 3 story plain white house. I get up to the door, and I take a deep breath, hoping for the best. I have to go on my tippy toes to actually reach the doorbell-

* * *

"I remember how short you were. You were 12 and were only like 3 feet tall." My husband interrupted, again.

"Okay, when I was 12 I was 4'8" I reply, sitting up straighter to seem taller than I actually am.

"Ok, Rach, you are almost 30 and you are still like a midget." My sister-in-law states, walking into the room.

"Ok, since when did you get here, and what are you doing in our house?" I ask her, a little mad that she almost just said my age.

"I just wanted to say hi to a doofus that I call my brother. By the way, what did you see in him?" She asks me, as I get up to get water, I slap the back of her head. I come back less flustered and more relaxed.

"Can I continue the story now?" I ask, dreading their comments as I continue the story.

* * *

A few seconds after I rang the doorbell, a teenager opens the door. She looked about 14 or 15. She looks confused at first, until she looks down and sees me.

"I don't think my Aunt and Uncle want Girl Scout Cookies." She states, about to close the door.

"WAIT!" I yell before she can close the door, "I'm your neighbor from across the street, and my Mama wants me to give your family these cookies and get to know you. I heard that your Dad was going to help my Mama direct the New Directions." I say with a giant smile on my face.

"First off, he is not my Dad. Second, sure come in." She says, with a sort of fake smile on her face.

I keep my show smile, and follow her into the house.

"Aunt Shelby, Uncle Will. A neighbor is here claiming that she wants to get to know us!" She shouts up the stairs, when we walk past them. She leads me towards their kitchen, and I can tell that they are really fashionable with how they already set up their kitchen to be. By the way, I was so close with Shelly.

"You have a lovely home." I say as kindly as possible.

"Thank you. How old are you, look like you are 8, but you sound like you are 80." She asks me, while moving to get a glass of water, which she offers to me. I can tell that she isn't trying to be mean, that she is genuinely curious.

"I am 12 years old." I state clearly. "What is your name?"

"Marley. I am sorry if I come out a little mean, it's just that I don't want to be in Ohio." She states with a small smile.

"None taken. I want to get out of here too, but I still have 6 years left in this hole." I reply swiftly.

"What is your name?" Marley asks me, walking next to me at the breakfast nook.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Rachel Sylvestor." After I say that, we are both silenced from our conversation by a woman and a man walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, Aunt Shelby and Uncle Will, this is Rachel, our neighbor. She wants to welcome us into the neighborhood, and said something about the Nude Erections?" She says the end with a question, wondering if that is what came out of my mouth.

"It is actually the New Directions." I correct her, its a habit of mine.

When I look up, there is a beautiful lady with dark brown curls and a handsome man with over the top curled hair. The look on both of their faces show complete shock on their faces. I have no idea why though, they are both looking at me too. I look at the clock behind them, and notice that it is almost 6:30, and I have to be home for dinner or else Mama is going to freak.

"I'm sorry, but it is getting late, and I need to get home to my Mama to have dinner. It was nice to meet you." I say quietly and politely. I don't seem to shake them out of their stupor though. I walk out to their house, and slip into mine. I still didn't get my questions answered, and now I have more questions, but another thing for another day.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer, and it is much longer than the first chapter to this story. I changed Rachel's age, or else her husband would be like a pedophile, and I needed to change that, so she is now 12 in the flashbacks instead of 10.**

**Oh, question for you guys:**

**Who is Rachel's husband?**

**How will the Shuester's react to possibly finding a new member in their family?**

**Will Sue tell Rachel about her being a foster child and adopted?**

**All of these questions will be answered soon, but please answer these questions because I want to see what you guys think about this story, and I would love advice from other writers out there. **

**Anyways, TATA for now! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody. Did I make it too obvious on who her husband is? Maybe or maybe not. Her husband might not be who you think it is. It might seem that it is Puck, and it might be or it might be someone else... Just kidding, it is him. I wanted to ask a stupid question... Anyways, I am updating again. And I forgot the disclaimer...**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. I WISH I DID, SO I CAN MEET ALL OF THE PEOPLE WORKING ON THIS SHOW. IT IS FANTASTIC. **

**Now that I have that out of the way, here is the story... Oh and spoilers if you haven't watched "Girls (and Boys) on film" or "Feud"**

* * *

*Present Time*

Around that time, I really didn't know what to do next. I was going to ask Mama, but she didn't know that I stopped over there. I really needed to get someone to help me.

"Hey Rach, isn't that when you ventured over to Carmel Boulevard and got a crush on lady Hummel?" My sister asked me.

"Yes, Mar, that is when I went over there, but I went for answers, let me tell the story! You are almost as bad as they are." I pointed over to my husband and sister in law who both just smirked at me and continued to stuff their faces with the cookies I made a few moments before.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see if my favorite part happened yet, which it didn't!" Marley states, as she sits down on a bar stool by the breakfast nook.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, why don't you. What are you even doing here?" I asked her, while taking away the plate of cookies from them, with protests from the other two.

"I just wanted to come to say hi to my younger sister. Is that so bad?" She asks, with a puppy dog face.

"When it involves eating my food, and walking into my house unannounced of course it is so bad." I say, while placing freshly cut vegetables on the breakfast nook.

"Ok, fine, I found out something the other day, and I want to know if it is true or not." She says, bouncing up and down excitedly

I sighed, "What is it?" I ask, dreading the worst, and searching her face to see if she found out my secret yet.

"Rach, are you pregnant?" She asks slowly.

"Um…" I say, eyes wide, and staring at my husband, who is wide eyed as well.

"Rachel, what is she talking about?" He asks me, eyes wide, in shock.

"Hold on a minute." I left the room, to the hall bathroom, and went through the trash can. I found the empty box and the used stick, after a minute. I grab it, and look at the result that I got last night. I sighed and slowly walked back outside and into the kitchen, with the box and stick, to face my very nosy family.

"Rachel, what is that?" My sister in law asks slowly, and quietly, as if to not show that I am in the room, even though it is really silent that a pin drop would be heard.

"Um, this is a pregnancy test. There is an unused one as well as a used one." I state slowly, while looking down, afraid to look at any of them in the eye.

"What does the used one say." My husband asked me, running to find the answer.

"Um, it's not very clear, but you can obviously tell what the result is." I say, while putting the things on the breakfast nook, and sat myself down on the stool.

"Well, what does it say?" My sister in Law asked me. I slowly looked back at the test and slowly looked at them.

"Positive..." I say while putting my head in my hands.

"Are you certain. This isn't like last time, back when you were in college and dating that gigolo."

"No Santana, I can feel it this time. And that time, I didn't know he was a male prostitute, so please let it go." I state, just wanting to be over with.

"Come on, even Dani knew there was something fishy with that dude. He grew up with St. Jackass and lady Hummel on Carmel Boulevard." Marley stated, thinking of her sister in law who is 5 months older than her sister.

"Come on, please take another test, so we know it is not just a false positive." Noah pleaded me.

"Ok fine, someone get me a glass of water. I need to chug it." I say, sighing, knowing that I cannot get out of this as much as I would try.

I chugged the water, and quickly went into the bathroom, so I couldn't get out of this. I quickly did what I had to do then I stared at my reflection on the mirror until the 3 minutes have passed. I slowly looked at the test and sighed. Positive. I am actually going to have a baby this time. Why am I not happy. After everything that happened to me in college and in life, I should be ecstatic, but, I honestly can say that I think I am scared. I am the youngest out of everyone I know. Marley finally married Ryder and they have a 5 year old son, Jake. Santana finally married Brittany, and they are about to adopt a little girl, Kitty. Dani married a guy she met in college, Adam, we all thought he was gay at first, but he proved us wrong. They have a newborn daughter, Emma. As for me, Noah and I married about a year ago. He proposed to me when I had my final curtain call in Rent. It was a special moment because I remember when Mom, Shelby, said that she made her big break in Rent back when I was probably 3 years old. Dad was a great support throughout my life, and I am just so glad that I met them and got to know them. Mama on the other hand, she is my rock. I would probably be out on the streets without her. She helped my life so much, and I miss her so. But I will get to that part later when I get there in the story. Right now though, I probably wont talk about the story until after lunch. I should probably walk back out now.

I carefully and quietly walk out into the hallway and meet back up with the family to find Dani standing there with them.

"Like I told you. It's not what happened back in college." I say, hoping they will get the hints. I could tell they didn't because I just got blank stares at me.

"I'm Pregnant." I say, and close my eyes waiting for the inevitable. What I got were screams of joy and excitement. I squeal a little when Noah comes over to me and picks me up from the ground and spins me. He kisses me for all it is worth. I know that this is going to be a long road ahead of me.

* * *

**Hi, I know that there is no flashback in this one. There was going to be one, but I just kept writing in the present tense. Yes, I know that this chapter is a bit of a shock or a surprise and that the story doesn't make any sense, but it will when the story goes on. It is sort of like Definitely Maybe with the flashbacks and then the normal time. But please review. **

**Anyways, TATA for now. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yes, I am back. I finally got out of my writers block for this story. I will get into what I wanted from the beginning. I needed that last chapter though, it might have seemed like it was just a random chapter, but it was much needed for the plot of the story. Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

*Flashback*

I got back home with Mama not noticing, and I slipped in right in time for dinner. I need to get these answers my way, even if it means taking drastic measures. After dinner, I sort of disappeared to my room, and formulated a plan. I searched up the Schuester family, and found out that they have some relation to the St. James family, which is bad, that means that I have to go to the Akron development and face our enemies. Fantastic, now, how to get there without being noticed or claimed missing by Mama. Hmm, maybe I can con Noah and Santana to help me, maybe even my new neighbor, but that will be weird.

The next morning I took my jog down the street to the Puckerman's place. When I walk in I am attacked by Dani, and a dog.

"Rachel, look at our new dog, her name is Zippy!" Dani screeched excitedly into my ear.

"Wow, she is really pretty and cool. I wish Mama would let us have a dog, but sadly, she hates any type of animal alive." I say, with a slight chuckle.

"Well, you can come over and play with Zippy any time you like." Dani says while running to the backyard, Zippy following.

"Noah!" I shout from the steps, as I tentatively walk to his room, for fear of him scaring me.

"What, Rachel." He says, from his surprisingly clean room.

"I need help." Is all I say, and it gets his attention. He quickly runs over to me to make sure I am not hurt or anything, once he was certain my physical well being was okay, he started to tickle me.

"Noah, really. Stop it." I say in the middle of giggling.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" He asks while going back to his desk chair, where his guitar was laying and he started to strum. I jump onto his bed and sigh.

"IneedyoutocomewithmetotheAkrondevelopmenttoseewha tthebigdealiswiththeSchuesters." I say really fast, hoping that he understood and I didn't have to repeat myself.

"What? Slow down, kiddo." He said with an amused smile, that won't stay on his face much longer.

"I need you to come with me to the Akron development to see what the big deal is with the Schuesters." I say, slowing it down and talking to him like he was an idiot.

"No way, I am not going all the way to Akron just to find out information about people I don't know and don't care about." He says then continues to play his guitar.

* * *

*Present Time*

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second. What did you say?" Marley asks with menace while glaring at my husband. I have a smirk on my face and he is gulping with eyes wide.

"It was before I knew you guys okay, I said some bad things when I was younger that I regret now. I judged books by covers alright." He says while closing his eyes tight and covering his manhood.

Marley and I share a look, before bursting out laughing, and Noah growling at the both of us.

"Can I continue now?" I ask, after my fit of giggles subsided. I got nods from the rest of them.

* * *

*Flash Back*

"Please, this may be a life or death situation!" I pleaded, while taking his guitar, and tossing it carefully onto his bed.

"Woah, watch my baby." He ran to his bed and cradled the guitar, like a mother would a baby, while whispering "It's okay baby. Rachie didn't mean to hurt you, you are alright."

"Wow, you know that a guitar is a piece of wood with strings, it has no feelings, and I didn't toss it hard enough to 'hurt' it." I say back, rolling my eyes at his dramatics and using air quotes while I said hurt.

"Okay, you are annoyed at my dramatics, but you were the one that barged into my room claiming that this situation is a 'life or death situation'." He said back, using air quotes just like I had.

"Well it could be." I whine, stomp my foot like a two year old, and pout on his desk chair.

"Alright munchkin" he starts and puts down his guitar and picks me up and puts me into his lap. "Why do you need to know so much about these shoe-mers?" He asks.

"No', you know their name, that isn't nice to make fun of it." I said, trying to hide my giggles.

* * *

*Present Time*

"Hey, did you disgrace my Aunt and Uncle's name?" Marley says, again with lasers coming out of her eyes, this time from the other side of the room, with Santana and I in between them.

"Did you not hear what I just said the last time you interrupted my wife, who happened to get that same last name?" Noah replied, not as scared as last time, but was still shaken up at the thought of what she could do to him, her words to him at their wedding still haunting him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marley mumbles and before she could add in a very provocative new name for Puckerman, I cut off with starting the story again.

* * *

*Flash Back*

After about an hour, and many giggles later, Noah and I were on our way to the Akron development. He was being ridiculous. He was dressed in a camouflage get up, with combat boots, which I am sure are Santana's. He even went as far as getting us both walki-talki's even though we won't be leaving each others side, and painting war make-up under his eyes, which he claims it 'seals the whole effect'.

Once we made it to the opening gates of the development, we both looked at each other and sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long and painful day. Walking in, I realized that their development wasn't any different from ours, the same houses, the same stupid white picket fences. If they were the same, why would Vocal Adrenaline have a rich over the edge style and attitude. I was pulled from my thoughts by Noah.

"What do we need to do again?" He asked, for the 30th time since we left his house, after pictures from Santana (that he didn't know about).

* * *

*Present Time*

"Wait, so that is how that got online!" Noah shrieked, looking at his sister and I.

I cut in and started laughing, Marley was almost falling out of her chair laughing (asking Santana to see those pictures), and Santana had a smile on her face.

"No, Jew-Fro must have got his grubby hands on them some how." She ends with a smirk and I just roll my eyes at their antics, continuing with the story.

* * *

*Flash Back*

After debriefing Noah about the plan, again, we went into action. Sure sneaking into the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal had nothing to do with the plan, I just couldn't help myself. But, I was a little shocked that my plan would take off right as we got there. We were hiding in the bleachers by their performance hall and we saw a huge group of both males and females make their way out. Three of the 30 people standing around caught my interest. They were huddled together, talking about who knows what. They caught my interest because they all looked really good, like they were so handsome. Soon, their director called them all into action for them to take the stage. I caught what they said, and bingo, I got what I came here for.

"Noah, we have to talk to the director, and those three boys." I whisper, and pointing to the boys when I talked about them.

"Alright Rachel, but not now, they know we are apart of the New Directions so we have to talk after." He says, not taking his eyes off of the performance.

After a good 2 hours, they disbanded, but I had no idea, because I fell asleep against Noah. He picks me up when they are done, and formulates his own plan to get us into the St. James residence.

"Ex-excuse me, sir. Can you help me." Noah says, in the most innocent and scared voice he could muster up.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" The director asked, doing something with his hands, like a signal behind him.

"I was taking a stroll and I found her on the ground, her eyes were half open and she was moaning. I picked her up, and she fell fully unconscious, and I saw you guys over here." He said, close to tears, I wake up in the middle of his act, and keep my eyes closed, mentally applauding his acting skills. I am rubbing off on him well.

"Okay, do you want me to-" He couldn't even finish his sentence until 3 boys came walking over.

"Hey dad, what are they doing here?" The one in the middle, with unruly curly hair asked.

"Yeah, they are in the New Directions, probably hear to spy." The one flanked to his left said, he looked like a girl, if you asked Noah.

"Mr. St. James, they are not worth your time, they are trying to get ideas." The tallest one sneered.

Oh, so this is a St. James, is what I think, and I bite my tongue to stop saying something, remembering that I am still supposed to be unconscious.

"Boys, calm down. I know that they are from the New Directions, but he says that she is hurt, and we are the only ones close enough to help. Now, I was a doctor before I retired to be a vocal coach, so bring her into my house and we will go from there." Mr. St. James states, to the joy of 2 and the dismay of 3.

He leads them into a small 2 story bungalow, and he directs him to put her on an examining table, which made her look even smaller once she was placed on it. Mr. St. James and messing around with something in the room next door, and he held Rachel's hand, knowing that she is awake and is going to milk every minute of this part she is acting as she can.

Soon, the 4 men from Akron came back into the room, one looked really pale, like he was actually concerned. Two looked bored and Mr. St. James looked concentrated.

"Now, you need to answer a few questions for me, I need to know her medical history." St. James starts. "Alright, what is her name?"

"Rachel Barbara Sylvester" Noah replied quickly.

"How old is she?"

"12, turning 13 in a few months."

"Blood type?"

"Um, O positive, I believe, but I don't know her biological parents."

"What do you mean biological parents?"

"She is a foster kid. She has and only had one foster family, and that is Sue Sylvester."

"D-did you just say Sue Sylvester?" He asked, looking pale.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, nothing nevermind, it doesn't add up." He says, and starts pacing, wearing a hole into his expensive carpet.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a sister, she is about 10 years younger than I am. When she was a sophomore in high school, she got pregnant. I was 26 at the time, and I just got out of medical school, top of my class. I was the one who delivered her baby. She named that baby Rachel Barbara. Her name is Shelby. She married the father of their daughter as soon as they both graduated college. She married one William Schuester. Every year, on December 17th, she and Will call me, both of them sobbing on the phone, asking if I knew anything of what happened to their little girl. You see, she wanted to keep her, but our parents were adamant on giving her up, and soon, it became too late for adoption without Shelbs knowing, so we kind of put her into foster care, we gave her to the first woman that seemed suitable to take care of her, the woman was the one and only Sue Sylvester. So you are telling me, that I am looking at my niece and there might be something wrong with her?" He finishes his tirade, not looking away from Noah, and then all is heard is a sob, and a door slammed shut.

"Shit." Is all Noah can get out, looking at the empty examining table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, two updates in one day. Folks please do not expect this often, because it is not happening again. Well, onto the story.**

* * *

*Flash Back*

"What just happened? Was she alright this whole time?" Mr. St. James asked.

"Okay, here's what happened. The Schuesters, the one's you were just talking about, are our new neighbors. Every time they saw Rachel or heard her name, they would tear up, so Rachel dragged me over here to find answers because she found out that you were one of our only hopes. You see, I kind of created this plan because she fell asleep, and I thought it was clever. I never knew that you would end up being her Uncle, I just thought you were a family friend and would give us answers. And another thing, Rachel never knew that she was a foster kid. Sue kind of sworn the whole development to secrecy because Rachel is really fragile and the news of her biological parents getting rid of her would set her off like it did today. I completely forgot that she was still in the room, and I let it slip." Noah said, hanging his head and fighting off a sigh.

"Well, come on, let's go." Mr. St. James said, while grabbing his coat, and sending the 3 boys to a room.

"What?" Noah asks, confused.

"You are both from the other development, she is, like you said very fragile and she is only 12 years old. I will not let her walk around a place she doesn't know sobbing her eyes out." He states promptly while walking out to his car.

Noah follows him and they start their journey towards the great unknown to find the missing 12 year old. They drove along the streets for hours, until they found her. Crossing the street, without looking, and before they could react, a speeding SUV hits her.

* * *

*Present Time*

"Rach, that was the scariest thing I have ever seen." Noah stated, while rubbing my back, after he took control of the parts of the story I didn't know.

"I know, but I bounced back from it." I stated staring straight into his eyes.

* * *

*Flash Back*

"Shit!" Both Noah and Mr. St. James screamed from inside the car, Noah was directed to call 911 and Mr. St. James rushes out of the car towards me. I was still conscious and I was aware of my surroundings, until I heard the sound of sirens. That was the moment I blanked out.

I woke up. That was all I knew. I was awake. That was all I heard. I heard screaming of joy and laughter. I had no idea where I was, and who I was. I was barely able to open my eyes and lift my head. It took all of my energy to ask for some water. I didn't even realize that it was me that was talking. I was so disoriented and confused. Once I had my water and my eyes adjusted, I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, there were a lot of people around me. I could name most of them, but 4 people. I could see Noah, Santana, the glee club, Mama, my new neighbors and 4 strange men, even though I can swear that I've seen them before. Before I can ask, Noah jumps the gun.

"You got hit by a car, Rachel. You scared all of us so much. If it weren't for the St. James family, you probably wouldn't have made it." He says, and while recapping I remember the men as the men we had to talk to. Did we talk to them, I remember sobbing, but why was I crying. OH! I feel my eyes widen, and all of the people in the room thing it was the shock showing on my face. None of them were prepared for my outburst.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN, WHAT DID YOU TELL MR. ST. JAMES WHEN I WAS LYING ON THE BED? MAMA, AM I NOT REALLY YOUR DAUGHTER? AM I NOT WHO I WAS LED TO BELIEVE I WAS? 12 YEARS OF MY LIFE, ALL OF YOU LIE TO ME? IF I WASN'T IN THE BED RIGHT NOW, YOU WOULD BE GETTING A FULL RANT, THEN A STORM OUT. BUT SEEING AS THAT WAS SORT OF WHAT GOT ME IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE, I AM WAITING FOR ANSWERS!" I demanded. I shocked everyone in this room, and Mama was close to tears.

"Yes, Rachel. It's true. I got you from Carlos over there. He gave you to me, to give you a better life than what would have been provided with you. I was going to tell you when you were 16, that way you could understand it a little better." Mama said, with tears streaming down her face, matching the ones the flown down my face.

"Wait until I was 16, so I could understand that having a baby at 16 wouldn't be easy." I say, whispering the beginning. I'll have you know I am smart and I know exactly what Mama's train of thought would be. I didn't notice that during my chat with Mama that half of the room left. The only ones that stayed were Mama, Noah, the St. James, and my new neighbors- I mean parents? I was going through so much emotions that the IV machine was beeping really fast and irregular, and Mama got a worried look on her face, and sat on the edge of the uncomfortable bed.

"Rachel, I need you to calm down and sleep for a bit. You know what happens when you panic too much, and you don't want your stay here to be longer than necessary." Mama calmly stated while threading her fingers through my hair, to relax me into sleeping, which eventually works and I was out like a light.

When I woke the next day, I was told by Mama, that she will explain everything to me once I was healthy and out of the hospital.

She explained it to me about 2 weeks before I became a teenager. I was held in that hospital for 2 and a half months because of the muscles in my leg being messed up, and I had to do physical therapy for a month and I had to be on bed rest for that time, but I kept getting out of bed, which led to me having to stay in the hospital for the extra month and a half. When they released me, I was back into perfect shape, but I still needed physical therapy every now and then.

I had Mama tell me her side of the story, Shelby, (I am not comfortable to call her mom just yet) tell me her side and Uncle Carlos tell me his side (again). Each side to the story was different, and each side made me understand what each of them were going through, and I fully understood why Mama was waiting on telling me about my birth.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of Chapter 5. Now the next 3 chapters are each of their stories, they are going to intercept each others stories and Carlos's story will be expanded more, what he told Puck was a short synopsis of what is to come. Sorry if it is short.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and TATA for now! :)**


End file.
